dantaliannoshokafandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Fieron
Mr. Fieron is a famous collector with a bad reputation who made a deal with Camilla. He is present in the ''Book of Equivalence'' story. __TOC__ Background Fieron's_mansion.png|Fieron's mansion. Fieron's_auction.png|Fieron's purchase, as registered in Dalian's book. Teddy_bear.png|Fieron's teddy bear collection. Mr. Fieron is a business partner of the Keynes’ trading company. In the past, he took part of an auction and obtained a valuable teddy bear which he keeps in the cupboard at the living room of his mansion. The purchase was registered in a secondhand book owned by Dalian. As a wealthy collector, he also displays other expensive and foreign items in the same place, such as dolls, toys, musical instruments, vases, self-winding watches and ancient tomes.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 2. Personality According to Camilla, he’s a disgusting man, a hoarder difficult to deal with. He’s educated about the laws of economics. For instance, although he doesn’t like stuffed animals, he keeps possession of a teddy bear for speculation purposes. The cold man affirms that his collection is more valuable than his life, making it difficult for someone to negotiate with him. Mr. Fieron enjoys the taste and fragrance of high-quality tea leaves. He looks someone coming from a wealthy family, in spite of showing a nervous expression. Appearance He wears an exquisite, tailor-made waistcoat. Thin-framed glasses perch on his nose. The wavy hair covers his forehead. In the anime, the gray hair reaches the back of his neck. His eyes and mustache are also gray. In the adaptation, he wears brown suit and a blue bow tie. He doesn’t use glasses in this version.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 8. Plot Camilla is ready to give the Book of Equivalence to Dalian, when she notices a book on her knees. The Biblioprincess was reading about a long-ended auction. Camilla recognizes the name of the man who purchased the teddy bear which caught Dalian’s interest. Camilla decides to use the Phantom Book to obtain the stuffed animal by making a series of trades, starting with a single red paper clip given by Hugh. She spends the entire day bartering to test the Book of Equivalence. Tired of testing its powers, Camilla decides to head to Mr. Fieron’s house. The famous collector receives her in his living room, a place filled with the smell of high-quality tea leaves. He talks about the laws of economics, how differences between the rich and the poor were present since the beginning of mankind. He adds how the price of something is subjective. What’s is valuable to someone, can be pocket change to another person. Mr. Fieron doesn’t believe in equivalent exchange. He looks at the cupboard containing his vast collection. The wealthy man asks how much she’s willing to pay, considering he deems his possession as valuable as his own life. It was past midnight when Camilla met Hugh and Dalian again at the Disward estate. She gives the teddy bear as a gift to Dalian. She describes her day, including how she obtained Mr. Fieron’s teddy bear in exchange for the Book of Equivalence. Hugh thinks he’s a suitable man to own the Phantom Book. After all, its powers are dangerous only when the user wishes for disproportionately expensive things. Trivia * As seen in the anime, Mr. Fieron bought the teddy bear for £152.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 8. As for 2017, it would cost about £7200 or USD 9220.Consumer Price Inflation time series dataset. (2017, June 13). In Office for National Statistics. Retrieved 22:33, June 17, 2017, from https://www.ons.gov.uk/economy/inflationandpriceindices/timeseries/czbh/mm23 References Category:Male Characters